


Who are you?

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, IED's, Team as Family, armyfic, head wounds, injuries, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac gets shot while they are trying to get away from some insurgents.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the 'Who are you' prompt at Febuwhump.

‘Carl’s junior, seriously, can’t you move quicker, we can’t keep these insurgents off much longer.’

Before Mac can say anything, he can hear Jack returning fire. Not only Jack, the whole team is returning fire, while he tries to dismantle the IED that they planted under their Humvee. He knows they are greatly outnumbered, and he is doing his best to work as quickly as possible. But whoever made this thing, he knew what he was doing, this is not some improvised bomb.

‘I need some more time, Jack, I am almost finished!’ he grunts back in his mic.

‘Just hurry up.’

Mac knows that this is a crucial moment. He is not completely sure if this is going to work, but he has no tools with him, they are all in the vehicle, so he thinks he did a good job with the resources he has. OK, last cut and then he is able to take the detonator apart. He takes a deep breath and makes the final cut. He carefully takes out the detonator out.

‘I’ve got it Jack, it is disarmed, I will takes the charge off and we can go.’

‘Good work.’

Mac continues his work while Jack informs the team they are ready to go. The two other men move closer to the Humvee, eliciting more gunfire. Jack returns it, shouting to get into the car. Mac jumps up, grabbing his helmet and wants to open the car door, when he is hit over the head and goes down.

* * *

‘MAC!’ Jack shouts when he sees Mac crumpling to the ground. But before he can do anything, another shot is fired and he returns fire, while the two other men grab Mac and pull him in the Humvee.

‘Jack, lets’ go!’

Jack jumps in the vehicle and the speed away. Jack turns in the passenger seat, ‘was he hit?’

‘Yeah, he was hit, he wasn´t wearing him helmet since he was working under the car.’

The kid is completely limp and deadly pale.

‘How bad is it?’

‘Jack, give me a second alright?’

Jack can see Frenchie is trying to see how bad the wound is. He opened his IFAK and takes out the elastic bandage.

‘It appears to be a graze, but nasty deep. I’ll bandage it to stop the bleeding and we will have Medical take a look at it. Calm down Jack, the kid is going to be alright. It could have been a lot worse.’

Jack nods and turns back to watch the road, they are not in the clear yet. The men drive in silence, everybody in thought when Mac suddenly groans. He spasms in Frenchie’s arms.

‘It’s OK, kid, we’re taking you to base. Everything is going to be OK.’

‘Hey Carl’s junior, just lay back, we will have you back at base in a jiffy.’

Mac further wakes groaning and moaning. Frenchie loosely restraints Mac’s hand that goes towards his head.

‘Leave that, I bandaged the wound, kid. I know getting shot hurts.

‘Shot?’ Mac wonders, his eyes still closed.

He finally blinks open his eyes… only to stare up with wide eyes.

‘Mac?’

‘Who are you?’ Mac stammers, sill frozen.

He suddenly scoots up and presses himself against the door.

‘Kid, what are you talking about? Take it easy.’

Frenchie reaches out towards Mac, not wanting him to hurt himself more.

‘Stay away from me!’

He presses himself against the door, scrambling for the door handle.

‘Jack? Do something.’

‘Mac? Come on man, you don´t recognize me?’

‘Where are we? Where are you taking me? Did Frankie set you up to this?

Mac studies the men and his own clothing, ‘were we paintballing?’

Jack studies the kid, shaking his head, this is definitely not good.

‘Calm down kid, what do you remember?’ Jack has lowered his voice he only used for scared horses, children and hostages.

Mac still stares at Jack, who tries to project calm, the large gun in his hands doesn´t really help. The kid’s eyes are glued to it.

‘What are you going to do with me?’

‘Nothing kid, we are taking you to medical, you were grazed by a bullet. Let’s start over, my name is Jack, that is Frenchie sitting next to you and Louis is driving. We were ambushed but we managed to get away, but unfortunately you were shot during everything.’

‘I… Where am I?’

‘What is the last thing you remember?’

‘I was at MIT and…’

‘Oh boy.’


End file.
